A General's Miracle
by moonrose221
Summary: FemDavis/ Magical Multi verse


A General's Miracle

Chapter 1: A Miraculous Magical General?

Twelve year old Daisuke Motomiya and her family, her mom Haruka Motomiya a kind sympathetic doctor, her dad Tamaki Motomiya a caring gentle dentist, and Jun Motomiya an artistic violinist. Then there was Daisuke. She was smart, kind, caring, sweet, and athletic. She also had two amazing secrets. One was that she went to another world and saved it and her world from evil by partnering up with a creature from that world called a digimon. Second, she was a magical girl. It all started on her twelfth birthday. She was walking through Odaiba avoiding the ones who made her feel bad. With the exception of Ken Ichijouji, Joe Kido, Tai Kamiya, Cody Hida, and Matt Ishida the remaining seven virtue digidestined betrayed her saying she wasn't meant to be a leader or a digidestined. Her parents said they were moving to Shinonome for a new start.

When she was walking through her new town getting used to the feel she made her way to an abandoned occult shop. There she found a bracelet, a wide collection of books, and various other things. When she asked the other business owners about it all they said, "Take whatever you want. Honestly everyone is hoping that someone would take it all." She called her parents and asked her dad to come down with the truck. With her fathers help they loaded everything into his truck. Once they got it back to their house Mrs. Motomiya allowed Daisuke to set up a part of the house as a private study of even agreed to let her use a part of the wing her room was in as a greenhouse. Over several weeks Daisuke poured over the books she brought home along with learning all about the different crystals, gem stones, and other various items she brought home.

One afternoon she was walking around when she found a strange animal. It looked like a white and silver Eevee with ice blue eyes. The odd animal came up to her and said, "I'm glad someone found those items. You miss are a very unique girl now." Daisuke took the strange creature home and insisted that it explain everything to her and her family. The Eevee-like creature said, "My name is TsukiInu Tsuki for short. I'm a very unique being. I was born in a realm known as Star Palace. It's home to several people called Aroura Magi. Most of them call on light stars for their spells. Daisuke can do much more than that though. The bracelet she's wearing has the Galaxy Jewels. Each of the twelve has a magical girl form. Along with the various powers from several Magical Girl dimmensions. In fact most of the magical girl animes originate from those dimmensions."

Jun was shocked, "Wait so shows like Ojamajo Doremi and Puella Magi Madoka Magica in some other world actually exist?!" Tsuki laughed, "Yes Jun they do in some part of the universe. Anyways long story short demons called youma to this world twenty-six years ago and a group of nine brave girls and one man rose to fight them. The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Sadly three of the scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and the Mauans betrayed Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess and killed her. The Galaxy Jewels then sought out her current incarnation since the scouts with the exception of Pluto and Jupiter were killed. The traitors killed for good with the exception of Tuxedo Mask. Pluto happens to be a good friend of mine. When the Princess was reborn she told me where I would need to look for her. Tuxedo Mask is the one who is now manipulating the youma this time since he wants the princess' power for himself. He wants to take the princess' virginity as well."

Daisuke realized what Tsuki said, "If the Galaxy Jewels sought out the princess and I have them. Does that mean that I'm...?" Tsuki nodded as he said, "That's correct Daisuke. You are Princess Serenity's reincarnation. Jun was there during the Silver Millenium. As Princess Jessica of Light Haven. She was Sailor Dawn Runner. The leader of the Mythos Senshi and keeper of a special gem called the Mythos Codex. It opens the dimmensional gateways of the universe." Said girl was freaking out. She was a princess at one point in time? Tsuki performed a backflip and two items appear. A yellow and teal transformation wand and a pale yellow crystal on a silver chain. Jun slipped the necklace around her neck and picked up the wand.

(Flash forward one year)

A now thirteen year old Daisuke was walking through town after delivering an herbal salve for a regular customer. She started up an odd job business. Some people would call asking for hebal midicines like salves, creams, sometimes even pills. Now most doctors didn't like the idea of a thirteen year old doing this, but most experts were surprised at how much research she put into each request. Even having her mom helping out by reviewing or even examining the ones who asked. Others would ask her to cast a spell. There were some who were desperate for love and would pay any price for it. She heard a very familiar voice, "Daisuke." She whipped around and saw a gold staticy being. She called her parents before a strange new device appeared before her and a second staticy bieng and strange device was in front of her sister who was with her when ever she made her rounds. Both girls grab their new devices as they are transported to the world that Daisuke sacrificed everything to protect. The digital world.

(In the Lake Zone, near the fusion fighters)

Mikey Kudo, Angie Hinomoto, and Jeremy Tsurugi along with Christopher Aonuma and Nene Amano were all huddled together. The five formed a temporary truce in order to defeat a strange creature who said it wanted the crystals of their pure hearts. They heard chains breaking apart and dropping around them. There was a burst of bright yellow light and a distinctly female voice said, "Well that was close." The five looked up and saw a girl their age dressed in a white t-shirt over a long sleeve silver shirt, faded blue jeans, a bracelet with different crystals on her wrist, and white/silver shoes. In one hand was a yellow jewel. In the other was a chain. She had burgandy hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. Walking next to her was a girl who looked two or three years older dressed in a teal shirt, a yellow jacket, light grey jeans, a silver necklace with a yellow crystal, and yellow shoes. She had magenta hair and brown eyes like other girl. Walking next to them were two digimon. One next to the girl who had the yellow stone was a blue dragon with a white abdomen, scarlet eyes, and yellow markings. The digimon next to the girl with magenta hair was a yellow bipedal fox with purple arm guards.

The creature glared at the girl who held the strange yellow stone in her hand. After she dropped the chain. The magenta haired girl simply said, "Renamon." The fox Renamon launched her Diamond Storm attack giving the younger girl some sort of cover as the last thing the five other humans expected. She drew a circle with her leg as she tossed the stone in the air and used her left foot to step on a strange rune like symbol. Jeremy said, "What in the world is going on?" The girl chuckled, "True I should explain. But first I have a little business to handle." The girl jumped into the air gracefully as yellow light left the stone and wrapped around her body.

(Transformation sequence)

Inside the yellow light ribbons made of light swirled around Daisuke as a long sleeve white shirt materialized on her at the same time a yellow skirt did. She had on white trimmed silver socks almost to the top of her legs and yellow knee length boots with white trim. Her hair was in pig tails and she wore silver flower barrets. A yellow beret with a white feather appeared on top of her head and a yellow tie bealt with white beads appeared around her waist. Finally, a yellow ribbon tied itself around the collar of her shirt as her yellow gem took on a flower shape in her left barret.

(End Transformation)

When the light faded Angie said, "Oh my god, she pulled a Mami Tomoe." Nene said, "What next?" The magenta haired girl laughed. "You five will be surprised to see how much like Mami Tomoe she is like in this form." To further prove that point Daisuke pulled a gun from her chest and spun it much like the yellow magi did in the anime. She fought rather well. "Colpro Brigatta!" Angie and Nene were both stunned silent before they sweatdropped. Jun chuckled, "Yeah she's our dimmensions Mami right now. Though Multiple Personality Disorder is the least of my sister's problems right now." Mikey asked, "Multiple Personality Disorder?"

Jun said, "Yep. My name is Jun Motomiya. Right now she's Mami. She has like thirteen other personalities aside from her normal one. There is Mami which is now. Note that Mami's has golden brown eyes not the chocolate color my sister has normally. Serenity who has blue eyes. Ichigo whose eyes are cotton candy pink. Sakura whose eyes are green. Then is Homura. Her eyes are violet. Then is Ellie her eyes are an indigo color. Then is Serena whose eyes are a silver blue color. Next is Sasami whose eyes are red. After that is Dia, her eyes are amber in color. Tenth is Bloom. Her eyes are electric teal. Eleventh is Lina her eyes are yellow orange. Twelfth is Madoka. Her eyes are a shade darker than Ichigo's. Finally is Diana. Her eyes are a very pretty silver gold color. She is the only personality to have a completely different hair color as well. Her hair is snowy white. My sister's normal personality is where she answers to her name. Daisuke."

The others are stunned at the news. Mikey seems to accept it. Jun if she was right and chances are she was Mikey had a thing for her little sister. She says, "Go easy on Daisuke please. We moved to Shinonome last year due to my sister getting burned by people she thought she could trust. So she'll be a little withdrawn for now." Mikey replies, "Thanks for the warning Jun." Daisuke walked up and asked, "Are all of you alright?" They all nod and Daisuke noticed a puddle of blood on Christopher's shirt. She out stubborns him and sets to work dealing with his injury.

After it was fully dealt with Daisuke asks, "What zone are we in anyhow?" Mikey replies, "The Lake Zone. We just finished dealing with an IceDevimon when that thing attacked us. It said that it wanted the crystals of our pure hearts. Why would it even want those things and what are they anyway?" Daisuke sighed and launched into her story. By the end of how she got her magical girl powers they were shocked, "So wait. This thing that looked like a silver and white Eevee walked right up to you and talked? And said you were a reborn princess who is destined to fight your evil ex-fiance?" Jeremy asked. Daisuke nodded and replied, "That about sums it up." Angie said, "This is so wrong." Christopher then remembered, "MailBirdramon recognized your name. Why?"

Daisuke proceeded to explain the whole story to them for that reason. Nene was ticked, "So let me get this straight. From what you said, it was you who did the brunt of the work and the others got most of the credit?" Veemon said, "Yeah. Daisuke was the only one who wanted to stay and fight against Kimeramon. Also she was the only one who wasn't affected by MaloMyotismon's illusions. If not for her Armageddemon would have destroyed the world. The others all believed that she wasn't meant to be a digidestined. Much less the leader of the group. Then again, the one who was supposedly her sister in spirit even turned against her. The only ones who didn't turn on her was Matt Ishida, Joe Kido, Ken Ichijouji, Tai Kamiya, and Cody Hida. He never rushed into anything without sounding them out first and liked making well informed decisions."

Mikey walks over and pulls Daisuke into a comforting hug. Most guys who did this would get elbowed in the gut and judo flipped. With Mikey, Daisuke just snuggled into his embrace. Jun smiled, "I'd consider yourself lucky Mikey." Mikey asked, "Why is that Jun?" She replied, "Daisuke isn't as trusting as she used to be anymore. The fact she snuggled into your embrace means your on the very short list of those she trusts. Both human and digimon alike." Mikey nods and starts rubbing her back in a soothing motion. Jun mentions, "We used to live in Shinonome when we were little kids, but when Daisuke turned eight our family moved to Odaiba. We moved back to Shinonome last year. Daisuke had two really close friends. They used to sing a really cute and silly song. I can't remember what it was called." "It's called Being A Kid Is Cool." Christopher and Mikey were shocked. Did that mean Daisuke was friends with them when they were kids? How did they forget? Christopher asked, "Will you sing it Daisuke?" Daisuke nodded.

D: _Being a kid is cool_

 _There's so many fun things for kids to do_

M, C, and D: _Making funny faces and acting like fools_

M: _Playing chase_

C: _Singing songs_

D: _Hopscotch too_

M, C, and D: _Games and toys and ice cram really ruled_

 _Being a kid is cool_

 _Running through the house_

M: _Chasing each other_

M, C, and D: _Jumping on the bed_

C: _Hiding from your mother_

M, C, and D: _A bubbly bubble bath_

D: _Washes off the days dirt_

M, C, and D: _Put a band-aid on the boo-boo where you fell and got hurt_

 _Being a kid is cool_

 _There's so many fun things we used to do_

 _Making funny faces and acting like fools_

M: _Baseball_

C: _Bicycles_

D: _Ballet too_

M, C, and D: _Dogs and dolls and ice cream really ruled_

 _Being a kid is cool_

 _Being a kid is cool_

 _Being a kid is cool_

 _Being a kid is_

 _So very cool_

Angie giggled from the visuals the song gave her. Jeremy shook his head. Amusement written on his face. Nene laughed from seeing Daisuke bring out the inner child out of the cynical and aloof Christopher. She was also glad Daisuke got Mikey to act a little more carefree. The boy was far too serious for thirteen. Jun smiled fondly. Her little sister got her old firends back from that one moment. Shoutmon, Veemon, and Greymon were surprised their humans used to be friends. It was something they doubted they could remember them saying.

A few weeks of Digital World time Angie and Jeremy are surprised when they find a chest with two blank Fusion Loaders. Wen they touch them the one in Angie's hand changes to orange. The one in Jeremy's hand changes to teal. Ballistamon agrees to be Jeremy's partner and Dorulumon chooses to be Angie's. Cutemon chose to stay with Angie. Deputymon chose to stay with Jeremy.


End file.
